


Reflection

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at NCIS has changed Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reflection  
> Character: Tim McGee  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Working at NCIS has changed Tim  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble where the prompt was Mirror  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tim used to be comfortable with who he saw in the mirror. He loved his job and knew the team needed him but yesterday he crossed a line. He looks at himself, wondering what became of the enthusiastic, sometimes naïve agent. He’s seen the evil that people do for far too long and has become jaded.

Each case should mean something but they’re routine now. He’s no longer shocked when they discover the lies and deceit that culminate in murder. Yesterday he threatened a suspect. He used to know where the line was but it looks different from this side.


End file.
